pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Stone
, , |appendant = |voiceact = Andrew Paull |Class = (except in Emerald) Trainer (Emerald only)}} Steven Stone (Japanese: ダイゴ Daigo) is a character in the Pokémon franchise. He is the Pokémon League Champion in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. However he wasn't the champion in Emerald, but was still an extremely strong trainer the player could face after beating the game. He is also mentioned in Pokemon Platinum and appears in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Steven specializes in using -type Pokémon. He seeks the secret of Mega Evolution and returned as the Champion again in Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Appearance He is a young man with light-blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a white undershirt with a black overcoat that has purple streaks going down and a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves he has silver cuffs. He also wears black pants with dark-purple dress shoes. Personality Steven Stone is a young man who enjoys collecting and valuing various rocks and stones around the world. He is very humble and down-to-earth despite his extraordinary Pokémon battling skills. He does not like to brag, and is generally a quiet and solitary person. Steven is also wise, knowledgable, and very kind and generous. In the games, he will give the player various helpful tips and items. Biography Games Main Games Ruby & Sapphire Steven is the son of Mr. Stone, the creator of the PokéNav. Like Cynthia in the Generation IV games, Steven is found throughout the game, giving items and tips to the player throughout the game. Emerald Unlike in Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, Steven Stone is not the champion of the Pokémon League in this game. He is also found in the Meteor Falls after the player becomes the newest champion of the Pokémon League. The player can battle with Steven in Meteor Falls, but he is more powerful and can only be battled once. Platinum In the Pokémon Platinum the villa, the play receives in the fight area is mentioned to be previously owned by Steven. HeartGold & SoulSilver In Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Steven is found in the Silph Co. building after the player defeats Red. He asks which stone the player likes and then gives him or her one of the Hoenn starters with the stone that corresponds to the color of the stone the player chooses. The player can also trade him a Forretress to receive a Beldum in return. He can also be found inside the Pewter Museum related to the Legendary Pokémon Latios/Latias event. Black 2 & White 2 In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Steven can be battled at the Pokémon World Tournament in the champions tournament. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Steven is looking for the secret of Mega Evolution with his Mega Charizard X and Mega Metagross. Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Steven collected Evolution Stones in Granite Cave on Dewford Island. He had an Aron and Aggron with him. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games R/S E First Battle (Tag Battle)= |-| Second Battle (Meteor Falls)= B2/W2 =Champion League Tournament = Manga On Hand Released Anime On Hand Trivia *He has a pin on his jacket that makes his Charizard X and Mega Metagross in Mega Evolve Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Gallery File:Steven artwork.png|Steven Stone's artwork from the Generation III games. Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Steven.png|Steven Stone's artwork from the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Steel Pokémon User Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation V Characters Category:Generation VI Characters